


He's a god

by Simonsuke



Series: Purple and Mint [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Jokes, Betrayal, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, First Kiss, Homophobia, Humor, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, One Night Stands, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Showers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simonsuke/pseuds/Simonsuke
Summary: Semi always thought he was a homophobe.Tolerated his friends,but he never wanted to hear about their dates and watch them flirt with each other.Eita couldn't imagine himself in a closer relationship with another guy.It was simply impossible for him.Eita was looking for someone with character who would always surprise him.Was always helpful and never said no.He would surprise everyone when his friendship with Iwaizumi Hajime was revealed.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Semi Eita
Series: Purple and Mint [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854580
Kudos: 4





	He's a god

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably gonna change things here often.Have fun! Please ship IwaSemi!

Late afternoon.Semi,Yamagata and Kawanishi were approaching Oikawa's house.He lived in an exclusive apartment that they could only dream of.They got his address from Ushijima,who has been collecting information about him for 3 years.Shiratorizawa want to ask him for help with Ushijima.Knew that only he would be able to improve his mood.Eita was still thinking about how to convince his friends to retreat.He had a bad feeling about this day.Had dream about Iwaizumi,who offered him various strange things.Sometimes Eita believed that dreams foretold what would happen.Pinch server was also annoyed by their annual game in which they swaps their persnonality:Semi was Yamagata,Yamagata was Kawanishi,Kawanishi was Goshiki etc.It was a game invented by Tendou at beginning of their acquaintance.This game was to show how well they know each other.This mission was extremely important.They were chosen because Eita could talk,Hayato could fight and Taichi had nothing to do.Besides had to be prepared for a possible meeting of Iwaizumi,who did not like them.  
* All right,we're close * Kawanishi like Goshiki was reading a notebook with information and looking at the street name plates  
* Tsutomu since when do you know how to read so well? * Yamagata asked bored,holding a thick rope on his arm.He took revenge on Kawanishi for not wanting to choose him.Libero had too much energy compared to middle blocker that he wouldn't be able to repeat this  
* You know, it's very funny * He was annoyed because often forgot it was just fun  
* Guys,I don't like it.We better get home * Semi repeated his request  
* Real Yamagata wouldn't that say *  
* Exactly!Tsutomu finally said something clever *  
* I'm supposed to be offended? * He was looking at his colleague with a serious eye,like original Goshiki could do  
* But let's not kidnap him.Let's just ask him to talk to Wakatoshi * Semi proposed a gentle solution to the problem  
* We won't play with Oikawa.We'll tie him up and together take him to Ushijima.You have to be sharp in life * Yamagata entered the estate * Besides,I'm Taichi,I want a lot of time as always to do my nothing *  
* "You have to be sharp in life?" * Kawanishi wanted to critisise because he never says so * Actually,what are we kidnapping him for? *  
* I don't know.As far as I know,he wants to convince him to go to the same university *  
* I'm sorry to ask,but he couldn't come here personally? *  
* He has a ban.It's strange that the security guards didn't recognize us * He explained,looking around  
They slowly climbed the stairs.Through their confidence and rope,they attracted the attention of inhabitants.Semi was not as determined as Yamagata and Kawanishi,so he walked much slower.Oikawa lived on the fifth floor,and the elevator was just broken.Hayato,who felt great despite strange situation,started humming the songs of Rihanna,Taichi's favorite singer.Halfway through,they noticed that Eita is not with them.  
* Where the fuck is he?I want to have a piece of the day and not bother with Oikawa * Yamagata was already angry.He,like others,didn't like Oikawa,and preferred to do job quickly  
* A real Kawanishi doesn't curse or sing *  
* Silence *  
* It's not my fault that Ushijima didn't want to give this notebook * Taichi said to himself.They had to ask the leader to do it for three hours  
Yamagata got nervous fast,so he quickly ran down the stairs looking for Semi.At that time Kawanishi started whispering a song "Only girl in the world".Without words he was persuaded to speed.Standing in front of the apartment door they looked in notebook to find information about the keys.  
* You were checking to see if the door was open? * Pinch server put his hand on the handle  
* Yes.Maybe chapter about the apartment will say where are keys * Kawanishi's eyes were running on pages * According to Ushijima,they are in a pot between the fifth and sixth floors *  
* What? *  
* How does he know that?Maybe he could really use some help? * Yamagata began to worry about leader's health  
Boys found the place they were looking for.Libero and middle blocker started digging for the key.They didn't think it could be under a pot.Shiratorizawa found out about it when they turned flower over.Semi stood further away from his friends not to be accused of complicity.Hayato wanted to burst out laughing,but he couldn't do it because he was pretending to be a Kawanishi  
* Congratulations.Real Tsutomu would have destroy it too *  
* Shut up.We have keys *  
* I hope you'll clean it up * Semi was showing his friends a mess.They pretended not to see it  
They opened the door without any problem.When they came in,were in the kitchen right away.From there,boys spotted an unconscious Oikawa who was lying on the floor with his foot bloody.Enemy has turned his attention away from a broken glass table.Eita looked at others who weren't as concerned about the view as he was.For his sake,he quickly ran up to help him.Pinch Server always had bandages and gloves for such situations.  
* Yamagata don't worry.As dead is probably better *  
* Hayato this is no time for jokes!Call an ambulance! * Semi ordered,while checking his breath  
* I always make jokes in crisis situations*  
* That's weird" They said together,looking at libero  
* I know.After all I'm Taichi * Yamagata explained,going to balcony  
* He's already pissing me off * He complained to Semi as if he was their father  
* Don't worry about him.You better look for the phone * Eita put Toru in a safe position.After a while,took the headphones off his head  
Kawanishi instead looked around the apartment.Seeing the traces on the wall,he found that he had to do a redecorate.Yet he didn't understand why TV cabinet was in middle of the room or why sofa was under the balcony door.Semi,When giving first aid,he prayed not to meet Iwaizumi.Eita was constantly thinking about his strange dream.He liked him,but knowing his physical strength,never wanted to mess with him.If Hajime saw situation they're involved in now,he would have burst into anger.After a few minutes,he repeated the question about phone.  
* Did you finally find that phone?Why didn't we take our own with us? * Semi didn't know how he could help  
* It was Kenjiro's idea.Then police would find us easier.I didn't find phone,but I have chocolate milk that's overdue * He explained by closing the fridge  
* Tsutomu as always thinks only about food and your ass is growing * Yamagata laughed,annoying him  
* You didn't think to jump? *  
* Stop arguing!So that only he doesn't come now * He said,putting his hands together to pray  
* Who?Lizard?I think saw him go.Don't worry.You'll be fine.As always,we'll start fighting,but I'm Taichi,I can't even clap* He wouldn't stop joking,avoiding a carton of milk.Lizard was the nickname of Iwaizumi,who invented Tendou  
* Oh no * Eita felt the shivers on his back  
Milk made a huge stain on sofa.Knowing that he was coming,Semi started making up an escape plan.Without words,he dragged curtains and scattered some books.Others thought that this one went crazy for fear.  
* Don't get offended,but I think that makes things worse * Kawanishi was uncertain as he watched Semi slowly put chairs on the floor  
* Exactly.Only I,Taichi,could have come up with such a hopeless idea *  
* Promises that one day I'll pour you some cement in your tea * Kawanishi threatened and went to destroy something in the kitchen  
* I know it's stupid,but maybe there were thieves here,right? * Semi was thinking what else he could do for a better effect  
* They beat him up and put a bandage? *  
* I don't know.Maybe they were strange thieves? *  
* Like Taichi.Never mind.We'd better get going now from here.Maybe you're right that when Iwaizumi sees us it'll be a problem*  
* Fuck you! * Kawanishi yelled angry  
When Yamagata said that name,Oikawa moved his head.They were surprised how quickly he reacted.They knew that he was about to open eyes and accuse them of robbery.When Semi started running away,Hayato came up with a new plan.He put on a white blanket stained with milk and in a lower voice spoke.  
* Don't get up,my son.You're in a better place now.You haven't done all work I've wanted from you.If you want to continue to live,you must complete the last,most difficult mission * Libero confident pretended to be a god,shocking friends with his actions  
* Oh no,I'm dead.Seriously the last thing I did was redecorate?Oh my god * He said without opening eyes  
Kawanishi was knocking on his forehead to show how stupid it is.Semi lacked words,especially when he noticed that Oikawa believed in it.Leader didn't open his eyes because he was afraid of being punished for it.  
* Yes,I'm a god.Everything I've created,except for one redheaded volleyball player,is my success * He said looking at him  
* I'm gonna hit him * Kawanishi was tired of his behavior  
* Shut up my angels *  
* God,what am I supposed to do? * Oikawa asked,turning his head towards the voice  
* First of all don't interrupt me,and secondly listen.Three guys will come to you,one of them will be particularly ugly,and you'll have to follow their orders * Libero looked at the middle blocker's crooked face  
* Do I know them?There are my friends? *  
* Friends are big word.I'm sure you know them *  
* Is this how Hayato imagines the last moments of life? * Semi said whispering,watching the whole show  
* Not only he is the lowest in team,but also the stupidest * Kawanishi feel that he was about to mention him again  
* You means Shitorizawa?What do they want from me?! * Oikawa was already full of anger  
* Oh,you're so fast.Honestly?I don't know.Will you sleep with Wakatoshi?I haven't read spoilers what they'll want * Yamagata admitted that he doesn't know  
Oikawa opened his eyes.He knew now "God" was lying.He got up quickly,but also lost balance because felt pain in foot.Frightened by the presence of enemies,started looking for something to defend himself.Yamagata and Kawanishi laughing wanted to leave,but Semi stood in their way.Felt the need to clarify this situation.  
* Oika- *  
* Shut up you hobo!What are you doing in my house?! How did you get in here?! * Oikawa was screaming with a slipper as a weapon.At that moment he was very stressed out  
* Hobo?You don't want to know,trust me * Semi patting others on their shoulders to stop laughing  
* We have our ways.Anyway,did you know there was a book about you?There's a chapter about relationships that says girls always broke up with you as first.Lizard is exception *  
* You weren't supposed to talk about it * Kawanishi whispered towards Yamagata  
* I'm Taichi.I don't think much *  
* What happened here?! * Oikawa noticed mess around  
* Imagine you had thieves who spilled milk on sofa *  
* It was Iwa's milk!Oh my god! *  
* Nice to meet you *  
* Not only did Iwa stop loving me,and I was robbed *  
Their relationship was in a critical situation.They couldn't get along.In their lives together,there was a routine that disturbed Hajime.Toru did everything to make him nervous.He loved it when his boyfriend was aggressive towards him.Anger out of love has sometimes turned into a simple anger.When Yamagata talked to Oikawa,Kawanishi slowly walked towards the door and Semi thought how else he could help.Eita felt weird.He never expected this from them.Pinch server thought it was just a strange coincidence.  
* How did he stop loving you?Hayato,be serious now * Eita tried to raise Toru from the floor while criticizing libero,but victim didn't want to let himself be helped  
* What don't you understand?! He stopped and that's it! *  
* Maybe only you just think so? *  
* You think so!I know better! * Semi slowly lost patience.He stopped regretting that made a mess in Oikawa's house.Toru was behaving like a child  
* Eita let it go.Let him here cry through his broken heart and thieves.Wow,I'm Taichi and I said such wise things? * Yamagata started walking towards the door,laughing under his nose at what he said  
Semi did not give up anyway.Compared to the team,he never wanted to leave something unexplained.Whenlistened to orders to leave house and Yamagata and Kawanishi ate chocolates they found in fridge,Iwaizumi came home.When he noticed that pot was destroyed,ran to apartment to see what happened.Hajime seeing out that Shiratorizawa was in his boyfriend's house.He knowing that meetings with them never ended well.Being angry,ran straight at Taichi,throwing him towards sink.That's what Eita feared most,and when saw his already defeated friend,began to retreat.  
* Tsutomu,always eager to fight,and all it took was one punch and a defeat * Yamagata tried to stay out of role.He was only one who wasn't afraid to fight,but at that moment he saw the anger that even he was afraid of  
Libero didn't notice that behind him there was a cabinet with a TV set that inadvertently pushed to the floor.Ace kicked him in the belly and then push to sofa.The furniture was broken by impact.  
* My hero!He is like a god to me* Oikawa started crying out of luck  
* It's their end.Sorry,guys,it was nice knowing you * Semi said to himself and ran out onto balcony.He was thinking about jumping and grabbing another balcony while was falling  
It was his only idea then.When he realized it was going to be difficult,noticed that other rooms also had a way out.Eita thought was gonna run out other side and get away with it.As other door was closed,he tried to break it down with his own body,but before did,Hajime was behind him.  
* You let me down * Iwaizumi said,grabbing his shirt collar  
Semi stood back to the railing and looking down.He was afraid that Iwaizumi would literally throw him out.They were only ones who were able to get along in conflict between teams.When there was a fight, Semi never got hit by Iwaizumi.Feeling the cold wind on back and Hajime's breath on face,Eita prayed to land on a tree and survive.Pinch Server didn't even know why paid attention to his green eyes.  
* I thought that as only you're normal.Well,I was mistaken *  
* Hajime I- * Semi tried to save himself  
* Silence.Don't worry,your friends will join you * He didn't really want to kill him.Iwaizumi in his case just wanted to scare Semi.Even for Oikawa wouldn't be able to kill anyone  
* Since when do you call him by his name?It's Lizard or Iwaizumi * Yamagata had trouble breathing  
* Others might have done it,but you? *  
* Let me explain please * Semi heard his shirt rupture * When we came,this mess was already here.And we don't know why Oikawa is wounded *  
* And we also don't know who spilled milk * Hayato laughed in fear,seeing how his friend was close to death  
* Don't listen them!Let's remove trash,and then let's do it again with Ushijima * Oikawa stoked his anger * They beat me up,and that hobo said you stink *  
* Don't lie!I helped you! * Semi got pissed off when he was accused of something didn't do  
* Shut up!Iwa do it!In the name of love! *  
Iwaizumi let him go.He wasn't doing well because of what Oikawa said.Without saying anything,he order Semi to sit in a corner next to Kawanishi.He did it with his hands up,not even trying to escape.Ace then grabbed libero and tied their hands and legs using their rope.They felt like criminals who did nothing.Shiratorizawa's members watched him help Oikawa get up.Then he helped boyfriend to lie down on sofa.  
* What did I ask you to do?You weren't supposed to talk about our love to anyone else * Hajime criticized Toru,freeing himself from his hands * So,before police come to get you,I'd like to know your motives * He approached his enemies  
* Hajime,let me explain.It's not what you think * Semi was only one trying to defend himself.Then he saw Iwaizumi grabbing intercom lying on table * Taichi!How come you didn't notice that?! *  
* Was it a phone?I thought that remote control for the TV * He said was surprised to see the object  
* Not only he is almost the highest in team,but also the stupidest * Yamagata quoted,looking at him with a malicious smile * Besides I thought his name was different * Libero didn't know he was treating him with such respect.Semi rarely used names of others  
* You're not a Taichi anymore?! *  
* When we came here- * Semi started interpreting,ignoring his friends  
* Why? *  
* They wanted to kidnap me and give Ushijima!They're abnormal! * Oikawa screamed revealing their secret  
Shiratorizawa didn't know what to say.Then only Semi was thinking about rescuse,and Yamagata with Kawanishi had a plan to betray Semi just in case.They knew that Hajime wouldn't punish him as badly.Pinch server's come to conclusion that he'd rather go to jail than admit stupid acts.  
* That's true? * Iwaizumi was serious.He knew about Ushijima's strange fetish  
* No,we just wanted to come to terms with you.Our war has take too long.We're certainly not here to kidnap someone *  
* And how did you know about key? *  
* The door was just open *  
* It's hard not to agree.Hiding this in such a place is dangerous.Oikawa I told you it was a stupid idea *  
Hayato and Taichi watched Eita keep his stone face in conversation with Hajime.They didn't expect him to lie.Iwaizumi slowly became convinced,because knew that Oikawa often forgets to do something.Besides,he talked to Semi,a person liked and respected compared to the rest of his team.Iwaizumi already wanted to let them go when suddenly Oikawa broke out anger.Not only was ashamed of what did before they came,but couldn't believe how his boyfriend started taking sides with the enemy.  
* Don't listen them.They must have given me something and now making up.I confess.I did redecorate and destroyed table,but they deserve punishment * During their conversation,Oikawa remembered what had done before fainted  
* What did you do?That was my great-grandmother's table! * Iwaizumi was angry  
* I wanted to vacuum off chandelier!I forgot the table is made of glass! *  
* You idiot!You're shit,not a man!  
* Look Semi.Now your mess doesn't seem so bad * Taichi wanted to comfort a friend who was making up the rest of his story.When he heard this,prayed that Kawanishi would be punished  
* What? * Iwaizumi turned his eyes on other guilty  
* I love it when you don't think * Hayato laughed,afraid of Eita's anger  
Hajime,when found out who perpetrator was,watch mess again.  
* Well,it doesn't look so bad now * Surprised everyone with his change.Ever since then,Semi's stunks have been nothing * And so here it's been a mess before,not much has changed.It's not even worthy of punishment*  
Libero then remembered different moments of interaction with ace.They were criticized by him every time.Exception was Semi,who always stood back.  
* So nothing happened?No police? *  
* Why?Look at that.TV landed on carpet and nothing happened * Hajime picked it up from the floor  
* You're not mad at us anymore?So you're gonna set us free? * Yamagata preferred to be sure  
* Later.I still have a few things to do.Semi gonna clean up and you gonna make dinners or something as punishment *  
Oikawa couldn't believe what he was hearing.Was shocked why Iwaizumi,when found out what Semi did,suddenly became nice and calm.Toru felt jealous of his enemy.  
* So when I do something,I'm shit,and when he does something,it's no problem,right? *  
* He's not as stupid as you.He didn't destroy anything.Besides,he's good at math * Iwaizumi defended Shiratorizawa in quite an original style.He has always known that Oikawa exaggerates problems and does not treat anyone with proper respect.Because of his rage,didn't even focus on what was saying.  
Shiratorizawa looked at him with resentment.  
* What?I lent him notes once or twice * Eita confessed to secret aid  
* You haven't once lent me * Yamagata had a grudge against Semi  
Argument between Oikawa and Iwaizumi could not end.Toru was jealous and Hajime said it in the hope that it would silence him.He's had enough.  
* Then why don't you give him a medal? *  
* I was just about to order for him *  
* You never ordered anything for me.What is he better at than me? *  
* In everything *  
* Even kissing?You said no one's better at it than me *  
* I lied *  
Yamagata and Kawanishi were surprised.They were convinced that Semi was homophobic and other boys disgust him.Eita was blushing more and more.  
* When you kissed with him?You said you never kissed * Taichi asked him under stress.Was expecting another scream  
* Never! * He couldn't say anything more.Semi got lost in the whole situation  
* You're only saying that to piss me off.He's ugly *  
* No.He's handsome.I'm very excited about his hair *  
* What? * everyone said together except Eita  
Everybody looked at it.Only Oikawa couldn't admit he was right.He saw a strange joy in Semi's eyes.  
* Are you flirting with him in front of me now? *  
* If you insist,Semi,how about we go to the poolside café tomorrow? *  
* Eita please agree.They have extremely good doughnuts there * Libero knew what he was talking about  
* You'll break up with me for someone like that?He is extremely weak *  
* Have you seen his serves?You don't know what you're saying *  
* It's good that we have seats in the first row.Taichi look,Eita burns through these compliments * Yamagata showed Semi's red face.He's never heard such things especially from another boy  
* Why don't you kiss him? * Was close to crying.Oikawa said it under influence of anger  
Iwaizumi kneeled down next to Semi and brought his face closer to him.Eita did sweat through this situation.Friends looked at each other,and they knew he'd get trauma from it.Hajime wasn't going to do it,but he noticed that his skin was smooth.  
* Maybe later.By the way,you smell good *  
* Cherry * Hayato must have checked it out and smelled him  
* I'll be back here in a few hours.If I don't forget,I'll buy some food for you * Iwaizumi straightened up and walked towards the door  
Semi has calmed down for an exceptionally long time.He never felt this way,and thought it was just stress.Was thinking about his reputation.Oikawa did not even manage to say goodbye.He was angry and had to do something to keep his loved.  
* Just try it and you'll know what real pain is *  
* What? * Eita felt strange.For the first time in his life was accused of love  
* I saw the way you looked at him.He's mine.Find your own Iwaizumi *  
* What are you talking about? * Feel the shivers.Semi couldn't imagine a relationship with someone like Iwaizumi  
* I didn't know you were meeting in secret *  
* I just borrowed him notes.What's wrong with that? *  
* Can I ask you something?If they're iwaoi,you'd be iwasemi with him? * Libero and middle blocker asked at exactly the same time.Hayato was proud because he knew exactly what Taichi could say.Taichi was pissed off again because he was annoyed by his happiness  
* It's not funny at all!We're just friends *  
* I hope so.If you try to destroy our relationship,I will destroy you * He threatened to put on the headphones  
Eita started thinking about another plan.But he couldn't concentrate because of Iwaizumi.Subconsciously wanted to thank him for all his kind words.Good deeds were to fix his opinions.Eita exceptionally didn't want to disappoint him because he never did and didn't want it to change.At that time Iwaizumi was walking towards the vet.He had to buy tick medication for his dog.Suddenly saw Matsukawa in his favorite bar.He,like Hanamaki,knew about crisis in relationship with Oikawa.Not wanting to talk,Iwaizumi pretended not to notice him,but Matsukawa didn't let go and started cry out him.  
* Why don't you answer me? * Matsukawa was catching his breath after running  
* I didn't hear you * He lied to just ignore him  
* You visited Oikawa?Do you still love each other?*  
* I think so.He had a visitors *  
* Oh,who? *  
* Semi,Yamagata and Kawanishi *  
* What?!Guys from Shiratorizawa?! *  
* Yeah,but I don't think they know which is which one * Iwaizumi sighed without emotion  
* You let them do that?I'm sure they're planning something bad * Seijoh have always had a bad opinion of them.They knew that Ushijima would one day cross the border  
* I tied them up.They had a rope.Now I'm thinking about punishment I promised them.Oikawa can't walk so it won't let them go * He was telling a friend his story  
Matsukawa couldn't believe what he heard.Story,even though it was pointless,was true.He laughed for a long time about what Oikawa did.Iwaizumi,when sat on bench,thought about how his relationship with him got worse.  
* Tell me,are you okay with Hanamaki?Your relantionship is always colorful? * He destroyed a friend's good mood  
* Don't change the subject so quickly.Tell me what else was going on * Matsukawa ran away from answers  
* Your relationship is longer than ours.You haven't had worse days? *  
Silence.He knew Iwaizumi was tired of this situation,but didn't expect it to so.  
* So you're saying Semi made a mess.And I thought he was the normal one*  
* Answer the question.Remember,I lent you a year ago money that you haven't given back yet *  
Middle blocker took a breath and started talking with his eyes closed.  
* Just don't tell anybody.I had a crisis,too.Maybe even worse than yours.That was a month ago.I was disgustingly bored with date,so I thought maybe we should break up.Then I thought I'd check my loyalty.I went to bar and talked to first better person.I flirted like before,we even kissed.But fortunately,nothing happened between us.I didn't like * Matsukawa always spoke quickly when he revealed his secrets  
* What? *  
* It was a mistake to give a stranger a phone number.Idiot keeps sending me messages.I'm glad didn't introduce myself.But at least now I know I love him.I had to tell somebody.I'm not suggesting that you try it too,but maybe it's worth it *  
* You want me to betray Oikawa with just anybody? * he never even thought about it until now.  
* What?This is not treason.Is just a loyalty test.I'm not forcing you to do anything,but it's a proven method that has helped me.My love was only then revived.Your choice *  
* Yeah,because this is stupid like you * This idea made him very nervous  
Matsukawa expected such criticism.Iwaizumi was thinking about his affection for Oikawa.He believed in his friend's method because saw their happiness.Was ready to do anything to just be happy with him.  
* You said to do it with just anybody? * He preferred to be sure  
* Yes.Best to do it with someone you don't know *  
* I don't feel like walking around to different places now * Hajime felt weird thinking about it seriously  
* Why don't you try with Shiratorizawa?They're not ugly,so you have a choice * He thought out loud,afraid to look at him  
Matsukawa expected a strong blow to head.Iwaizumi has gone silent.He didn't know why thought it was a good option.Focused his attention on Semi because didn't like the others very much.Iwaizumi always had no problem with him.Even as he admitted to making a mess,Iwaizumi didn't hold a grudge.Only then did he admit that those words were real.  
* You're not gonna tell anybody about this,are right? * Iwaizumi asked blushing slightly.He never expected to think of someone else that way  
* You want to do that? * Matsukawa was in shock at what he heard  
* If it helps *  
* Oh fu- That you chose? *  
* Semi * Ace couldn't tell it by looking straight in eye  
* So you don't regret it afterwards * Said,getting up from bench * I wonder if he likes boys too *  
* I don't know.How am I supposed to check that? *  
* Show him a Netflix's series,or just ask him.I wouldn't think about it if I were you,and I would kiss right away.You always had powers like god.I'm sure you can handle it*  
They split up.Iwaizumi knew he wouldn't be flirting with other boy seriously.He was thinking about Semi.For him,he and Oikawa were very similar.From the first meeting until today,Iwaizumi didn't get to know him better.Hajime didn't see anything wrong with having a friend from that evil team and didn't know why when he thought about situation on the balcony,his stomach was starting to hurt.He explained everything to himself as stress before test.Oikawa fell asleep,and Semi tried to open drawer where he expected to find cutlery.Yamagata and Kawanishi were reconciled with being punished.They knew it wouldn't be any worse than what the coach was doing.  
* Eita,don't panic.If we run away,we can make him more nervous.And then what will you do? * Yamagata watched Semi try to open drawer with his tied hands  
* I don't want to run away.I'll clean up here.Maybe this will help us get out of here faster *  
* What's gonna happen if we stay here any longer?We have nothing to do at home anyway * Hayato realized that he would rather be tied up than be with Wakatoshi  
* Nothing's gonna happen,but i feels bad here *  
* Because he tried to kiss you? *  
* No!I just don't want to see him * Semi still had Iwaizumi's green look in his eyes  
* I still don't understand.He really is so terrible? * Kawanishi,like Shirabu and Goshiki,didn't know him that well.He had to ask because he thought pinch server was having panic attacks  
* If anything,it's just Eita's so afraid of him. *  
* Said guy who instead of rescuing me stand and laughed *  
* He even said that nothing happened.Let's stay and watch the rest of their quarrel *  
* Listen Taichi,i just don't want him to think badly about me.Besides,the sooner we get this done,the sooner we get out of here.As I think now,maybe we can really try to fix our relationship.Maybe it will cook something * Remembered his previous idea.After a while didn't seem so bad  
Yamagata was impressed by his change.Eita turned fear into a desire to work.He didn't know why Semi was so eager to act to Iwaizumi's satisfaction.  
* You really care about him *  
* What? * Semi sit down  
* I understand importance of a good reputation,but I have to say this,Romeo get a grip *  
Semi got pissed off when was called "Romeo".He didn't see anything wrong with his behavior,let alone try to impress Iwaizumi.Hayato didn't want them laughing at Eita.He knew him well and knew that he often unwittingly allowed himself to be treated less well.  
* Just try to say you're Taichi * Kawanishi was expecting this text * But he's still right.You try too hard *  
* What do you mean by that? *  
* You're not hiding something from us?You talk to him by his name,don't want to let him down and want to make him dinner * Yamagata knew it would discourage him,even when he saw his angry eyes  
* You think I like him? *  
* Yes? *  
* Are you fucking crazy? *  
* Then why are you blushing so much? *  
Eita was never the person someone flirted with.He was sure it was a lie,but still enjoyed compliments.Nevertheless,he could not allow theories were developed about himself.  
* Do you guys really think I'm gay?I haven't had many long relationships,but that doesn't mean anything *  
* It fucking started * Hayato started regretting that he did it.Still,he must have continued to provoke him into aggression.Eita always had to talk when something upset him  
* I just like him like a friend.Does every friendship between boys mean love to you? *  
* Just so I don't say anything stupid * Kawanishi then thought of Ushijima and Tendou  
* Eita,don't worry.We'll understand.Everyone has right to fall in love.Even in an idiot like Iwaizumi or Taichi.Sorry.It was stronger than me * He looked at him with a big smile  
* Fuck you.You know Semi,I was sure you liked Shirabu so much,and here's a surprise *  
Semi was speechless.He thought he heard something wrong.When analyzed every word,imagined Iwaizumi,especially situation on balcony.Eita didn't know was blushing then.  
* It's bad that I try to be kind to everyone? * Semi quickly got upset with his friends.He was disappointed with what they said * I respects everyone and expects the same.What are you thinking about?Me and Haji- Iwaizumi? *  
* Why did you turn him on?Now he's gonna talk like that all the time * Kawanishi criticized Yamagata.They focused on Semi and did not notice Iwaizumi entering the apartment * Semi calm down please *  
* If I wanted to say "hey, I'm in love with Haji- Iwaizumi," I would- * When he heard the door close,immediately felt shivers  
Semi pointed his eyes behind him,wanting an answer from Yamagata,who was afraid to react.Pinch server quickly had to turn his words into a joke.  
* And then I'd laugh at your faces!Hahaha! * Semi laughed artificially,seeing that it didn't have any effect *Oh!Hi Hajime!How are you? * Turned to him with a wide smile.Seeing him,knew he wasn't fooled  
Iwaizumi went into the bedroom in silence.He started packing Oikawa's things into a suitcase.Ace wanted him to go to Shiratorizawa for one night.He wanted Oikawa to miss him.He wanted to try it out with Semi.Was smiling at himself because was happy with Eita's words,even if it wasn't true.Hajime didn't want to believe in such a comical coincidence:Chose a boy who likes him very much.Oikawa woke up and couldn't wait to see what his boyfriend came up with for them.  
* I'm glad you like me so much * Iwaizumi looked at Semi,carrying a crutches for Oikawa.He was curious about his reaction to these words  
* I don't think he fell for it.Well,at least you know he cares * Hayato tried to comfort Eita.He couldn't stop blushing out of shame  
* You're back at last! What torture have you prepared for them? * Toru got on his feet.He didn't want to weigh down his foot  
Iwaizumi took a huge knife out of drawer.Semi then realized that his efforts were pointless because he tried to open another.  
* You're free.Hands up * Hajime ordered,standing over Hayato  
Toru has failed.Thought he wanted to kill or hurt them.They've carried out command.He practically cut ropes in one movement.Shiratorizawa were surprised when he freed everyone except for Eita.  
* Wait a minute.What about me? *  
* Maybe he forgot about you.I'm gonna help you * Yamagata has easily freed his legs  
* I haven't forgotten anything.He stays here.I have plans for him.Only he's guilty * Iwaizumi said louder when going to get suitcase  
* Sorry.I tried * Libero was a little scared of a serious ace voice.He hardly looked at his friend's rage  
* What do you mean saying that you've got plans?Why do you need that suitcase? * Oikawa was suspicious.He hoped that Iwaizumi wouldn't do anything wrong  
* You go with them.I need an apartment for that night * Said without emotions  
* What? *  
Iwaizumi has been thinking all day about a way to check his loyalty.He was distracted,so all he planned was to watch series with him.He knew about the duty to flirt and kiss,but wasn't ready for that.Oikawa looked at the prisoners with disgust.He always obeyed his boyfriend's orders,but this time wanted to oppose.  
* Why should I go with them?He's supposed to stay in my house? *  
* Just for one night.I need Semi today *  
* Why?And why are you talking about him in such a romantic way? *  
* I need to check something* Hajime could not confess to planned treason  
* Will you tell me what you mean?I hope you don't want to test new sexual poses with him,right? * It was their monthly tradition.Toru was afraid that Eita would replace him that day  
* I sincerely like to listen to their quarrel * Yamagata quietly laughed  
* I don't know.Who knows?Just go * Showed him the door.After a while,he checked Semi's reactions.Terror didn't let him say anything  
* Wait a minute.We're just supposed to agree to that? * Kawanishi was only one who noticed that Shiratorizawa hasn't agreed yet to take Oikawa with them for one night  
* You didn't come here for him?Besides,you want to watch what we're going to do? * Iwaizumi was serious by force.He barely spoke these words  
Yamagata and Kawanishi looked at each other.They preferred to think it was just a joke,but for their own good decided to do what he wanted.  
* We infite you *  
Oikawa saw the seriousness in his eyes.Rarely has he been able to oppose it.When he accepted his choice,Toru began to pray that nothing would happen between him and Eita.  
* If that's what you want,but I don't have to worry about anything,right? *  
* Would you like that? Get ready * Iwaizumi looked at Semi,who loudly swallowed his saliva.Ace preferred it to start and finish as soon as possible  
* But will you help me get down the stairs? I'm disabled now *  
Iwaizumi had to get rid of him with difficulty. He took Oikawe in his arms and they quickly started going down.He already regretted his decision then, but unfortunately it was too late.He was surprised when their closeness was not as pleasant, emotional and romantic as before.It was like simple helping a friend.Shiratorizawa was surprised by Iwaizumi's violent movements. They were able to believe that he really wants to sexually exploit Semi as a punishment for nothing.  
* Guys don't leave me! * Eita yelled as soon as the door was closed  
* Calm down.He won't do anything to you * Hayato had a stress-induced smile  
* Hayato! *  
* He never hurt you *  
* You said I didn't do anything.Maybe we can convince him together *  
* Eita,I think I have some broken ribs.I don't want to risk again * Touched the area around his stomach.Hayato didn't understand his strange behavior  
* He's probably coming back * Kawanishi looked in the hallway. He heard Hajime running back up the stairs in a flash.For Iwaizumi,the stairs were a form of training  
* If he does something to me,I don't know what I'm going to do to you * Semi was serious,and his hands became cold from sweat  
* He won't want to rape you.And even if he tries,don't resist.I watched the movie "Last tango in Paris" and I know what I'm saying * Libero couldn't help but.Pinch server didn't believe that a friend offered him permission to have sex as a good option  
Iwaizumi came back and immediately uninvited others from Shiratorizawa.  
* Oikawa's waiting for you *  
Yamagata and Kawanishi said goodbye to Semi in silence.They kept their fingers crossed and assured him that nothing bad would happen.Friends barely hid their fears.Iwaizumi quickly locked the door. Test has officially begun.Hajime and Eita exchanged glances.The strange atmosphere was getting stronger and stronger.First point on the list was to watch the controversial series.Then he was going to come up with a plan for the rest of evening.  
* We'll watch something* He took a deep breath  
* Hello? When will you release me? * Eita thought misunderstood something.He didn't see any sense in what was going on  
* Later.I want to watch a particular series,but I don't have anyone to comment on it with.Maybe you'll like it.* Hajime brought a laptop from the other room  
* Is that why you needed me? When I'm gonna clean up? * Semi was sure to clean up and be free.Preferred not to wonder why had to do it alone with him  
Iwaizumi sat on the floor with him.Semi got so confused when he was so close again.  
* Are we gonna sit on the floor? *  
* I can't help you sit at the table.Besides,I've already found a comfortable position * Iwaizumi already regretted what was doing.He tried not to think about it and turned on Netflix  
* Hajime,I respect you,but know that this is punishable * Shiratorizawa player just wanted to make him realize what he was doing  
* Just like trying to kidnap a man *  
They looked at each other.Mutual reluctance quickly faded away.  
* What will we watch? * Eita agreed as Hayato proposed.There was nothing wrong with watching together  
* Orange is the new black *  
* Oh,I don't know this.Is that cool? *  
* For me,yes.Then you'll tell me what you think about it *  
Series was about a women's prison.Semi immediately wanted to stop watching after saw a lesbian kiss.He tried not to show his disgust,especially since Iwaizumi liked boys.Eita was convinced that he would'nt be able to watch scenes between homosexual people until he did.Homophobic nature was not so strong.While watching episodes,Iwaizumi told Semi about specific characters and his thoughts. They talked like normal friends,forgetting about test and rope.At that time Oikawa was waiting for Yamagata and Kawanishi.Shiratorizawa was slowly coming down the stairs.  
* You believe in superstition? * Toru asked a strange question  
* What? * Hayato saw horror in his eyes  
* Believe in my sneezing.Every time I say the impossible,and then I sneeze,it happens* Taichi confessed to his secret  
* Seriously?For example? *  
* We're gonna lose with Karasuno * Libero hit him in frame  
* Say the impossible about me * Oikawa believed it and was very desperate  
Kawanishi thought about it for a while.He often had stupid ideas.  
* Ushijima will want to have children with you? *  
* Fuck him.Say something about Iwa.Ask yourself if they're going to have sex *  
* And you wonder why he doesn't love you anymore * Yamagata didn't expect this kind of behaviour from him  
* That's stupid.I don't know what to say.After all,it's really impossible for Iwaizumi and Semi to have sex today *  
After a while,Kawanishi sneezed unexpectedly.They were in shock.  
* I'm going back there! * Seijoh's leader ignored the pain and ran back home  
* We're sure Semi doesn't like Iwaizumi the way you think.Although... now even I don't know what to think about it * Hayato stood outside the door to block.He doubted that Eita's behaviour was indicative of something * Taichi,imagine if someone would write this story  
* No one would want to read it. This is too stupid *  
* What are you looking at? * Oikawa didn't know why Shiratorizawa was looking at a particular point.He felt like they were talking to camera  
It's been four hours.Shiratorizawa and Oikawa were already at home,and Semi and Iwaizumi watched next episodes.When Hajime wanted to turn on another episode,a message appeared on his laptop  
* Battery in the laptop is already weak... it's about midnight?! * Was in shock when looked at the clock.He completely forgot what to do  
* For four hours we watched series? * Pinch server was as scared like ace  
* You know,these episodes are long *  
* Oh my God,it's already dark outside * Eita looked at the balcony door.There wasn't much mess,but he didn't know what time could be home.  
Iwaizumi thought it was time to start improvising and ask first important question.  
* At this hour,we've usually already slept *  
* We? *  
* Me and Oikawa.you don't have a problem with that,do you? *  
* Yeah...At least you are happy * Semi didn't know what to answer.Was no longer as disgusted with them as before  
* I wish I did.Sometimes I think that change is the only solution * said it out loud and looked at Eita.It's just got weird again  
Iwaizumi was sure that Semi had nothing against homosexual people.He could recognize when someone lied about it.It was his advantage,because thought was kissing another boy that was nothing new to him.But still forced himself to flirt.He closed laptop and got up off the floor.Semi has seen lesbian scenes all the time.Seeing Iwaizumi's behavior,concluded that his orientation does not particularly bother him.Hajime wasn't stereotypical gay.  
* It's mess here * Iwaizumi forgot about Semi's previous exploits  
* I know.So...? * Showed him hands tied.He wanted to clean up quickly and come home  
* You want me to set you free?You're not gonna run away from me? * He was trying to say it in a flirtatious way,which was doing on clumsily  
* What?I promised I'd do it * Eita felt strange  
Iwaizumi grabbed a small knife and unexpectedly sat on him.It was one of his flirting techniques.He only could afford on it because everything else at this moment was too difficult.Semi lacked words when saw his muscular body before eyes.Raising his hands to right height,Hajime could hardly hide his disgust.Compared to his predecessors,in the case of pinch server,ace cut rope extremely slowly.Was doing this because needed more time to think about next ideas.Semi seeing it he felt like was in some comedy.  
* Are you crazy? *  
* No,why you asking? * Tried to talk like with his boyfriend  
* You can't do it any slower? * Criticised his behaviour  
* I can.I'm already tired *  
* You're doing this on purpose?You want to piss me off? *  
* Anger harms beauty *  
* Are you flirting with me again? * He was starting to get nervous about situation.Eita quickly gave up his option to surrender.Didn't know where his positive version was  
* Again?Would you like that? * Hajime brought face closer to him like did with Toru.At the time he was trying to be too attractive  
Iwaizumi then took a better look at Semi's angry eyes.He's been through some strange shivers.It was something new.He got up to take the beetroot juice out of fridge.The drink has always helped him.With a jug in his hand,kept thinking about that strange feeling from a moment ago.  
* What is it? *  
* Blood.When drink it,you'll fall in love with person who gave you this * He made a joke by taking glass out of cupboard  
* What the fuck are you talking about? * Eita had enough  
* I was kidding.It's beet-flavored juice *  
* It can't be tasty * He said,watching Iwaizumi finish drinking  
* You'd be surprised * Iwaizumi was more certain and sit down on him again  
* I understand you're tired,but do you have to sit on me? *  
* You're as comfortable as a pillow.By the way want me to show you my new mint pillowcases? *  
* Maybe another time.Now focus on rope *  
Eita noticed that Hajime was trying to cut rope with other side of knife.Didn't believe he could be that stupid.He constantly trying to come up with something and was distracted by that look.  
* I don't know if you know,but you're holding the knife wrong *  
* I know,but that won't change anything.It's a blunt knife * Iwaizumi answered honestly  
* Oh,my god you- Then change it * Semi was losing patience  
* Let's give him a chance.It was a good knife.He always told me good morning * Didn't know what he was saying  
* What? * Shiratorizawa player was distracted and thirsty and by smell of juice  
* I can handle it,believe me *  
* Fine.This day sucks anyway.It can't get any worse * He sighed and gave up  
By constantly rubbing rope it started to crack slowly.Iwaizumi still had no idea.He must have checked it.He must have known if he was capable of betraying.Semi was constantly looking at the pitcher placed over his head.He hasn't been drinking in a few hours.Every now and then would moisturize lips,which looked like wanted to kiss.  
* What are you doing? *  
* I'm dancing * Semi answered a stupid question  
* I have a boyfriend.If you want to kiss me,first offer me dinner * Iwaizumi continued to try to be flirtatious by force and uttered first better words.Semi just gave up the idea of preparing a meal as an apology  
* Yes,I dream about it * He was sarcastic  
Ace felt increasingly uncomfortable.Iwaizumi realized that it makes no sense and better to end it.  
* I'm glad I still have a whole liter of juice * Kept on getting stressed out and talking just to break silence  
* Will you share it?I'm thirsty *  
* No problem,but we don't have any clean glasses left *  
* Can't you wash one for me? *  
* I'm allergic to washing up liquid.Besides,we have a dishwasher * Lied and hiding his laziness * Don't worry *  
Iwaizumi grabbed the jug,bringing body closer to Semi's face.Seijoh player did it because thought he'd like the same thing as Oikawa.He was going to pour juice straight to his mouth.Eita got scared that this is a weird foreplay and hit him in the belly.Hajime lost his balance,and knocked over vessel.After a while,they were both wet and burgundy.Hajime fell on the floor and Eita was shaking from cold.  
* What have you done?! Idi- * He wanted to offend him,but his good nature didn't allow it  
* Ups.I'm sorry *  
* Just "sorry"? I'm wearing my favorite shirt today!We have to wash it quickly! *  
Iwaizumi looked at his clothes.It was only then that he noticed that he had a colorful and ugly shirt.Hajime didn't like to wear wet clothes,so took his shirt off.Eita was confused when first saw his naked chest.The situation became more and more strange.  
* Are you a stripper? * Semi was on verge of patience  
* If you have money,why not.But remember,I have a boyfriend *  
Hajime sat on him again.This time taking a better knife.This was supposed to be the last approach.Except for strange sympathy for his anger,nothing has changed.Eita regretted being persuaded to come here. He felt raped seeing his muscles.  
* You know?You wouldn't want to spend night here tonight? * Iwaizumi fought against himself.Was only doing it for his loyalty  
* Why? * Semi blushed,seeing burgundy drops flowing down his body  
* You live in luxury?You'll see how it is.You'll eat truffles,shower will massage your back and much more *  
* Why are you offering me this?And what do we do with my shirt? *  
* That's right,I forgot about it *  
Iwaizumi grabbed his clothes and pulled.He couldn't take it off,so cut his sleeves with a knife and ignored Semi's opposition and aggression.Then saw that Eita has a similar body to Toru.Sight of anger and nudity has become slightly attractive.  
* This time you fucking overreacted! *  
* Maybe,but a sleeveless shirt will be more fun* Showed him new version of his clothes.Semi even thought it was a good idea,but he didn't say it out loud.  
* Never mind.I know a good patent on stains.If all ingredients are here,I don't have to worry *He got over himself quickly.Then shirt was most important.  
* Great * Iwaizumi unwittingly wanted to see more of his negative emotions.That's why he put his shirt in dishwasher and ignoring him.  
The dishwasher is on.Semi died inside.  
* Shirt will be ready in three hours.Until then,you'll be able to clean up house and take a bath * Iwaizumi sat on him last time.He considered it pointless to extend this situation  
* You couldn't kill me then?I'd rather die than be here now *  
* I'll try to make it up to you somehow.You were only one who behved properly.My offer is still valid *  
* Why are you trying to be nice to me now? *  
* I've seen the team don't give a shit about you.You wanted to save them and they left you.I don't like it when someone treats someone badly * Looked him right in the eye.He couldn't believe said it while being serious  
* You're one who told them to go *  
* That's true,but I would fight if I were them.You deserve better * Hajime stopped drops flowing down cheek of Eita.They looked like they stopped in time.  
For Iwaizumi,this was perfect time for a trial kiss.But he didn't think of it as a trial,he thought of it as his own need.Ace quickly took his hand and thought would do it later.Shiratorizawa player quickly forgot about situation a moment ago.The touch wasn't a problem.Semi reluctantly admitted that Iwaizumi was right.He always took care of his friends and stood up for them.Saw that Hajime has a good heart,even for his enemies.Closeness and awkwardness have magically ceased to be embarrasing.Eita was thinking about his offer.He knew would survive hell at home through interaction between Shirabu and Oikawa.Preferred to stay with him rather than participate in arguments.  
There was only one problem:where is other bed?When Semi tried to escape,didn't see any other one,and was sure wouldn't sleep on broken sofa.Hands were already free,and Eita could free his legs himself.  
* Finally * Semi waited when Iwaizumi to come down from his body and improved his hairstyle * I hope it doesn't dye my hair *  
* You might be better off with purple hair.Besides,beets are healthier than any shampoo.I'm sure your complexion will get better too * Hajime touched his cheek again.He wanted to see how it felt again.It wasn't that weird  
Semi was blushed,then they stand up together and didn't know what to do next.Then the first barrier was broken down.  
* Fuck.Even my jeans are purple *  
* So,will you stay?I'm asking because I don't know whether to prepare a bed for you *  
* Maybe,then I'll answer you.I'll clean up first and take a bath *  
* All right.I'll prepare a guest kit for you if necessary.I'm gonna go get some exercise before bathing *  
* Guest kit? *  
* You know,towel,pajamas and stuff like that.You're my guest *  
* And we are in Oikawa's apartment * Semi wanted to say was a prisoner,but refrained when saw Iwaizumi's smile  
* I know,this is a very specific situation * Hajime didn't want to look at his shiny shoulders  
* Very *  
They've started to work.Eita was cleaning very carefully because always did his best.He has arranged books alphabetically,rearranged furniture,washed the floor thoroughly.Came to conclusion that Hajime is not as bad as everyone thought.Forgave his brutal behavior because he understood motives.Despite strange situation with rope,only looked at its positive features.Only problem was thinking about him without a shirt.Hajime couldn't concentrate on exercises.He felt more confident in his relationship with Eita and instead of training,prepared fresh bedding.There was no other option.Besides,Iwaizumi was sure that sharing one bed would be perfect loyality test.He was afraid because slowly want going to kiss him,but had to do it.For him,a kiss with another boy or girl was always a sign of treason,until it is revealed.One thing was certain,they were thinking about each other.Iwaizumi finished training and returned to the new salon.It was approaching midnight,so it the perfect time to shower.Hajime prepared for Eita his new,not yet used things.He was surprised what changes Semi made.  
* Wow * Ace was missing the words.Pinch server impressed him  
* I'm sorry, but it was stronger than me.I can change that at any time if you want * Eita was proud to see his version of the living room  
* Why?It's awesome.This is probably the best place for a TV * Hajime praised his ideas  
Semi was extremely pleased that someone appreciated his work.At Goshiki's house,hasn't once received praise.While arranging books,he found cards on which Oikawa wrote various things.Didn't know why was curious about one of them.  
* Look what I found "Remember to kiss Iwa every day at least expected moment " Oikawa has a nice writing *  
* Honestly?I forgot about that * For a second thought these were his words  
* Did it? *  
* Yeah,until he gave me the flu.I thought I threw those shits away *  
* The flu?But there were some positive moments,right? * Semi didn't know why he was asking for it  
* Yes,were,and that's a lot *  
* For example? *  
It was the perfect opportunity for a second test,a kiss.Iwaizumi hasn't seen as many objections as before.Besides wanted to better present stories.  
* For example,how one day I criticized him for mispressing my clothes.When I called him a loser,he came up and- * Hajime said and was taking small steps towards him.At an important moment,he grabbed Eite's cheek and brought his lips close.Was thinking about Toru until he felt his lips.Semi at the time froze in place * -and that's all.  
The kiss was surprisingly pleasant for him.Trying not to think about second,he looked at balcony,just to avoid looking into Semi's wide-open eyes.  
* So...time for a bath? *  
Semi silently took clothes from Iwaizumi hands.He tried not to move his mouth so couldn't feel the new taste.Eita was sure he'd come home after a bath,even if wearing pajamas.Iwaizumi sat down at the table trying to calm down.He got lost in his thoughts.Wanted to continue to see his anger,continue to have fun and feel that new feeling that wasn't there with Oikawa.Couldn't believe that one kiss could change everything.Hajime needed to be sure.Holding on to his head,he remembered one thing.Semi went into the bathroom where a large part of it was taken up by shower cabin.Was surprised to see that all bottles were unlabelled.He didn't want to ask Iwaizumi which bottle is shampoo.Oikawa preferred not to throw away packaging.That's why had to choose by sniffing.Only took off his pants because didn't want Iwaizumi to see him naked if he suddenly comes in during his bath.Then noticed that his boxing shorts were also purple.Semi kept thinking about this unexpected kiss and his strange behavior.He felt Iwaizumi was flirting with him and didn't know what to think about it yet.Even after washing mouth,still felt its taste.When wanted to turn on water,Iwaizumi quickly entered the bathroom.  
* I forgot about it.Tap is broken * He said,standing in a cabin * You must have been here before and spoiled it * Laughed,looking at embarrassed Semi.Ace changed right away when was with him.He,in order not to feel his taste,didn't answer.Iwaizumi fought tap for a long time * I told him to fix it.If I manage,we'll to bath together * Hajime didn't see any problem in that.Besides,it was another test of his loyalty  
* What? * Semi asked with his face all blushed  
* I'm not gonna have to deal with it again.You've never taken a bath in a public bath? *  
* But this is a different situation *  
* I'm not gonna eat you.You won't be able to convince me to your sexy body * Iwaizumi was as distracted as Semi and couldn't control what he said  
Semi didn't know what to say.Guest looked at his chest,then wanted to hit him.Hajime laughed when understood what said.Ace felt the same way when used to talk to Oikawa.He didn't even know when this flirting started worked on both of them.Water started to move,breaking strange atmosphere.  
* Come * Said,giving way place under the stream  
* Are you fucking kiding me? *  
* Don't worry.Unless I'm gonna be first and I'm gonna stop the water so you'll have to deal with it *  
Eita looked at tap.He saw how difficult it was,so came up with another idea.  
* Can't we swap?I'll go first and then you go in without stopping the water *  
* You're stubborn.How long can you take a bath? *  
* You too and i don't know *  
* I'd rather we do it together.The hot water runs out quickly and I won't want to wait *  
Iwaizumi was serious.Because of this problem he always bathed together with Oikawa.But seeing Semi,knew that he would sooner give up than would agree.  
* Make it quick * Hajime said sitting in a closed toilet.He knew it would upset him  
* You gonna sit here and look at me? * Semi wanted to close cabin  
* We'll do how you want.We'll swap after a while *  
* But you have to sit here? *  
* If I go I'll forget.Anyway,you think I've never seen a naked guy before? *  
Eita didn't say anything and closed the cabin door.He always liked to dance in the shower,but this time couldn't.Did everything quickly so that Iwaizumi had nothing to look at through glass.For him even massaging his head was awkward.Seijoh player tried not to focus on the blurry figure,so turned his eyes to the shelf with fluids.When noticed the lack of flooring fluid,he laughed under his nose.Iwaizumi thought had to say it and seize the opportunity.He even stopped explaining it to himself with Matsukawa's idea.Additionally took appropriate liquid in a transparent bottle.Ace opened the door slightly,scaring pinch server.  
* You're starting to overreact again.What happened? *  
* Now it's my turn.I'm tired *  
* I just started.Wait a minute *  
* You'll end up with me.It feels like the water is getting cold * Iwaizumi tried to forcefully enter cabin  
When they were inside together,Eita was thinking how could escape.  
* You know?I just finished.Have a nice bath* Semi tried to go out with foam on his head  
* You sure? * Hajime looked at foam  
* Yes * Semi lied.He did his best not to look at him  
* But you know washed your hair with liquid to the floor?Come back.I'm not going to think about your health afterwards * He put hand on his shoulder.Eita didn't know he was telling truth this time  
Pinch server looked at bottle.He felt cheated.  
* I'm not buying it again *  
* I'm telling truth *  
* Right now,right? It's just a weird coincidence? *  
* You might not believe me.That will be your problem * Hajime wanted to,but couldn't look at pissed off Eita  
Semi then he realized that liquid didn't really smelling like ordinary shampoo.Didn't know what could happen next.Shiratorizawa player was sure Iwaizumi wanted to be close to him again,but had no idea how to resist it.Eita didn't know why was following Hajime's orders.He took a step towards him.  
* if it was a joke again,I'll be angry * Threatened,trying not to look into eyes  
* Hmm..I'd like to see it * Iwaizumi laughed  
They took a bath in silence and at a fixed distance from each other.Semi has carefully analyzed Yamagata's words.He even believed for a moment in words "I am in love with Iwaizumi".At the same time, remembered strange feelings during closeness.Eita think it was impossible for him to like it.While being focused,looked at Iwaizumi's body.Pinch server always preferred women until looked at his muscles.  
* it's nothing over ordinary.Wakatoshi has a six-pack too.I agree,he's handsome,and kiss wasn't bad,but- What? * He spoke to himself in his thoughts,yet still didn't take eyes off his chest  
Semi didn't know why was doing it.Iwaizumi noticed that too,so started moving much slower.When ace wanted to laugh,waved his hand at him from breast height.Eita got flustered and Hajime came up with another plan.For him,his partner's anger was something new and interesting.Iwaizumi was bored by Oikawa's constant excitement.He dropped his bottle on the floor so pinch server could give it to him.Guest as always trying to help.It was to distract him from looking.At the same time they grabbed thing lying on the floor.Semi,not wanting to be close again,got up quickly,leaving Iwaizumi at knee height.He did the same thing did with Oikawa.Hajime quickly put hands on his thighs.When got up,he practically touched Eita's body with his nose.Person touched didn't know what to do at the time.  
* What are- * Couldn't finish sentence  
They were equal.Iwaizumi felt like used to feel when had no obligation to be faithful to anyone.He forgot was only supposed to pretend to be single.He saw that Semi doesn't know how to react,so fun was even more interesting.Seijoh player brought mouth closer to him.  
* I won't be offended if you come any closer *Waited when he to do exactly the same like Oikawa did.Eita didn't move  
Semi was right about today.Homophobic nature became weaker.He wanted to push him away,but touch of his chest was extremely pleasant.Feeling his breath on face,Semi fought with a strange desire to kiss him.Specific atmosphere began to affect at him.When looked into his eyes,Eita couldn't believe Hajime was doing this.Pinch server had to check it out for his own sake because doubted he is atractive for ace.Eita thought it would scare Hajime away and wanted to see if liked it,a real kiss with another boy.Their lips were only centimeters apart.Ace quickly withdrew as always and was positive surprised that he was willing.At that point Semi was negatively surprised.For a moment he was ready to kiss him what was visible in his eyes.Iwaizumi's back.His unconscious desire Semi was very strong.They didn't feel warm water,they didn't smell,they didn't feel bad.At the last second Semi woke up and got out of Iwaizumi's arms.Being wet,he forgot to take his towel and clothes prepared for him.Unable to breathe,Shiratorizawa player ran into the bedroom and fell on bed.Eita couldn't calm down.The whole situation was too stressful.  
* He didn't want to,I didn't want to,it was an accident * Semi whispered holding on to head * What the fuck am I doing here?I can't last the night without kiss- No!No!No!Eita,you don't want to do this!This flirting didn't work on you!  
Semi stopped talking.Then thought about where other bed Iwaizumi allegedly prepared for sleeping was.He noticed that on the one was lying on there were two pillows in mint pillow cases had heard before.  
Heart started to beat faster.  
* That's too much.I'm not staying here.I don't know how,but I'll get the fucking keys *  
Hajime regretted that Eita ran away.Only then did remembered about Toru and realized he was willing to betray.  
* Oh fuck...Why did you tell him to stay?You love Oikawa and at the same time imagine another guy fully naked.And you've already prepared bed.Hajime,do you want to fuck him? * Iwaizumi,like Semi,said to himself.He felt terrible and thought how would get revenge on Matsukawa for this idea.Yet Iwaizumi wanted to do it again.  
Semi,because of lack of his clothes,wear Iwaizumi's bathrobe.He didn't want to come back for a towel and pajamas because didn't know what to expect.Eita'd rather leave the apartment in such clothes than stay.Under stress waiting for Hajime and keys.Iwaizumi forced himself to be serious and went back to the bedroom.Was surprised when saw Semi and scared when he immediately attacked him.  
* What do you want from me?You call yourself a loyal? *  
* You don't have to scream.I'm not deaf*  
* I'm not blind for that.You said you love Oikawa *  
* Because that's true *  
* So what is that supposed to mean?Watching lesbians,strange tearing the rope,kissing and bath together.I wasn't serious then and I really don't love you * Semi afraid that he seriously believed.But he didn't know if all this made him feel new feeling  
* I'm not as stupid like Taichi.Did you really think I wanted you?Don't be ridiculous * Hajime wasn't entirely honest  
* Don't insult my friends.So why don't you let me go?You said you had a plan for this night,what did you mean?  
Iwaizumi threw his clothes on the chair and approached Semi.He pushed him hard on the wall and didn't let him go.The sight of an angry Eita in a green bathrobe excited him a little.That was the last test.He firmly put his lips close to him and held for a long time.After that,Hajime was going to give Eita the key and let him decide.Captured Semi wanted to punch Iwaizumi in face.He was angry with his behavior,which quickly turned into a positive feeling.Pinch server didn't even know that disrespectfulness could be his atractive thing for him.Kiss was over,and Eita was catching breath.Hajime then gave him keys.He wanted more,but preferred not to mess with him.  
* You're free.Be careful when you come out.I'm gonna get some sleep anyway.Oikawa often wants to fuck and loud snore.Can you sleep long?I'm curious * He was looking at bed,ignoring him  
He stopped thinking and listening.Semi was only focused on his lips and choosing yes or no.He gave in to his feelings and wanted to do it again,explaining it revenge.Grabbed him by cheeks and drew to himself,interrupting his speech.Ace did not protest and put hands on Eita's hips.They were surprised that other one also wanted it.Players stopped for a while and looked into each other's eyes.  
Three kisses wasn't enough.When kissed,Iwaizumi and Semi stopped thinking.Intimacy was very pleasant.They were even happy that bathrobe was scratchy.It was an excuse to take him off and allow contact between naked bodies.Phone rang when Hajime was solved clothes's rope with one hand.Were mad at the situation.Hajime and Eita wanted and didn't want to interrupt it.Without saying a word,they concluded that it would probably have ended up with more than just kissing.At that moment heard sound of broken bottles outside the window.Semi preferred to stay,but not sleep with Iwaizumi in the same bed.He took the pillow and went to the living room.  
* I'm sorry * He said and closed bedroom door.He felt guilty for kiss  
Iwaizumi did not answer the phone.When were in beds,they only thought of one thing.Eita tried to sleep on a broken mattress.Even though was already dry,still wore a damp bathrobe.It's been two hours. Instead of sleeping,they imagined continuation of that situation.Most versions ended up sex.It was stronger than them.Semi would even be pleased if he did as first on Shiratorizawa.He was very annoyed by smell of expired milk on sofa.  
* Oh Jesus * Iwaizumi got up for a glass of water.He was struck in kitchen by that stench,and felt sorry for his guest  
* I put up with it * Semi said,without turning head  
* I don't insist,but have some blankets.I'll come up with something.By the way, your shirt is ready * Hajime looked at dishwasher that finished working  
* There's no need for *  
Iwaizumi felt guilty.He wanted to give him back his seat and sleep on carpet.Eita regretted not taking invitation.Next thoughts were disturbed by smell.He couldn't believe it,but wanted to think about Hajime.Took pillow and went back to the bedroom.Pinch server was ready for anything.Through the full moon,they could see their silhouettes.  
* Scoot over *  
* What? * Iwaizumi was surprised by this request  
* Scoot over please.I can't stand a minute longer there * Semi said again.He was tired too  
Ace has moved to other side of the bed.He wanted to comment bathrobe,but didn't want to give any more overtones.Semi didn't care about anything anymore.He ignored fact that would sleep with boy.  
* It will be our secret.No one can know about this * found a comfortable position and looked at Hajime  
* Exactly * Could not disagree  
* Fine *  
They shook hands.Instead of turning their backs on each other,allowed themselves a fourth,this time a passionate,kiss.It was stronger than them.Then,without saying a word,Iwaizumi and Semi moved away from each other and tried to sleep.Kept seeing their partner's face lit up in the moonlight.Eita has never slept in such a comfortable bed.Even took off his bathrobe so he could feel the soft duvet better.Semi didn't snore and wasn't hungry for sex forever.Was practically an ideal partner for sharing a bed.Iwaizumi was awakened by the phone vibrations.Took a call and patted Eita on his head.  
* Don't you know what time it is? * Said whisper  
* Why did you tell Oikawa to go to Shiratorizawa?Are you fucking crazy?Where's Semi?You were supposed to do it in secret * Matsukawa attacked him with questions  
* Speak slower.I don't understand anything *  
* Where's Semi? *  
* Here with me *  
* What?You checked? *  
Seijoh player forgot what he was supposed to do.Only then did realize that it was supposed to be a loyalty test and has failed.Iwaizumi liked Semi's character very much but couldn't say it aloud.It's been a long time since he was so happy with Oikawa.  
* Yeah *  
* And? *  
* And nothing.Nothing has changed * Hajime had to hide his new feelings  
* Seriously? * Issei belevied in lie * Wait a minute.Semi is there with you and he doesn't mind you flirting with him? * Was surprised Iwaizumi flirted up a homosexual person  
* I was also surprised * Admitted friend right.He didn't know that besides Ushijima and Shirabu,Semi could be a third gay in Shiratorizawa  
* I heard rumors that you cracked up the sofa in the living room *  
* Oikawa will have to buy a new.He told you everything? * Got nervous because Oikawa told everyone everythin  
* Yes.Semi is still tied up and sitting on the floor? *  
* No.I'm not a monster *  
* Wait...so where is he?He sleep with you? * Matsukawa made a joke to hear his anger  
* Even if that's what's wrong with it? * Iwaizumi inadvertently confessing to it  
Middle blocker thought he misunderstood something.Issei thinking it was a subject to joke.  
* So you're sleeping together? *  
* Just try to tell someone * He threatened with a serious voice  
* You had sex with him?Which one is better? * Matsukawa wasn't afraid to ask these questions  
* No,but you made me feel like it.It's all your fault *  
They stopped talking.Issei understood that this was a serious conversation.He felt guilty that his friends' relationship might be more threatened from now on.Iwaizumi put phone on locker and looked at Eita.When he said it out loud,was sure needed something new.Loved Oikawa,but needed the freshness that Semi gave him.Before bedtime,Iwaizumi kissed him on cheek and fixed his hairstyle.Morning.Semi was slowly opening his eyes.He forgot didn't spend that night in his bed.Understood where was only after extraordinary silence and smell of room.At home,even at this time,someone could give a sign of lifethat wouldn't let others sleep.Only when saw bathrobe on the floor,Semi felt that there was a hand on his stomach,Iwaizumi's hand.Iwaizumi,cuddled up to him,quickly helped to fully awaken.He wasn't sure what happened.Seeing Iwaizumi asleep,Semi got a stomachache because he didn't know liked it.Iwaizumi hasn't actually slept anymore.He was surprised what unwittingly did,but didn't want to do change it.When Iwaizumi sensed Semi's movements,thought would start day.  
* Good morning * He yawned,moving hands to his hips * Did you get some sleep? *  
* Hajime we... nothing happened, right? * Semi asked scared and turning his head slightly  
* You know,we can always change that * Ace moved him closer  
* What? *  
* I was kidding.I really like you,but don't overdo it * Iwaizumi laughed,feeling like Semi is shaking by this situations  
* What? * He repeated,fully turned in bed  
* It was also a joke * He lied,and kissed him on neck a little bit  
Semi sighed.The fear of crossing border is gone,but a new one came in his place.Sight of naked Iwaizumi made Semi feel all excitement of yesterday.He really started to like him.Iwaizumi also forgot that this whole situation was to check his loyalty.They were looking at each other for a minute.After that,Semi,in order not to get carried away by his emotions,decided that he must say something.Semi knew that if he didn't,would do it himself because feeling was too strong at the time.  
* Listen to me.No one can find out what happened,now it's happening and it's going to happen * Eita looked seriously into his eyes  
* And it's going to happen? * Iwaizumi has brought his face closer to him.He understood that Semi was also thinking about  
Emotions comes back.They allowed themselves first kiss that turned their thinking off.Iwaizumi lay down on Semi's body.They both didn't allow themselves to interrupt this close-up.Shiratorizawa was forgotten,Oikawa was forgotten.They never thought they'd feel comfortable with each other.Iwaizumi even allowed himself more.Without taking his mouth away,he moved his hand over Semi's belly,keeping it close to boxer shorts.He often did that with Toru.Eita was never in situation like this,and didn't know if he wanted his first time today.He was always convinced that it would be with a woman and be older.At that moment Semi didn't mind doing it with Iwaizumi.Despite his desire,he felt it was happening too fast.In breathing break,Semi came up with a way to stop it,even though didn't want to.  
* Why don't I make breakfast? What do you want? *  
* What are options? * Iwaizumi was expecting a " you can eat me" proposal. He didn't think of anything else  
* Sandwiches,scrambled eggs or a sweet surprise "  
* Can I choose a fourth option? *  
* What does that mean? * Iwaizumi kissed him again.Semi couldn't resist * I don't want to eat *  
* Me too * Eita brought his lips closer to him  
They couldn't help themselves.Iwaizumi was experienced,so he knew how to lead Semi.When he slowly started taking off his boxing shorts,they got scared by the vibrations of ringing phone.Together fell out of bed on the floor.They were very amused by the situation.Semi and Iwaizumi knew without a word that it was too much.Pinch server went to the kitchen to do something to eat like he promised,and ace answered the phone.  
* Iwa!I can finally hear your voice! Why didn't you react to my messages?What about that hobo? * Oikawa could not stop the joy  
* I was busy,and Semi got what he deserved * Iwaizumi left bedroom.Throughout conversation,he was focused on Semi and his violet through juice boxing shorts.They looked at each other while still being influenced by what Oikawa interrupted them  
* What? *  
* Don't worry.I'll think about you until you get back here *  
Semi thought it was to him too.So he inadvertently dropped all eggs from fridge.Iwaizumi laughed,and when he cleaned up another mess,came up to kiss him on the top of his head.Eita's gone through a transformation.He stopped thinking negatively about his dream.When he was looking for tea,felt like his real boyfriend.It was an interesting feeling.  
* Why are all their mugs mint?I have to tell Tsutomu to buy a dishwasher.This is a brilliant thing.Oh,there's a mug with an "H".Maybe there will also be a mug with an "E" * Semi was talking to himself,taking things out of dishwasher.Didn't even notice his shirt's broken * I just hope he likes my scrambled eggs.Fortunately furniture is not now purple through juice.Why am I happy? *He stopped smiling.Semi remembered the existence of Oikawa and understood that had slightly pushed himself into their relationship  
He regretted what he did until he remembered the sight of Hajime.He never thought he'd spend the night with boy.Semi didn't know what had a problem with before.But Eita had to think of it as a one-off situation.Even if he want,wouldn't have a chance to beat Oikawa.Iwaizumi has finished talking.He has already dressed up and prepared a new shirt for Semi.Ace tried to ignore the constant desire for fun. Talking with boyfriend didn't help at all.  
* It's for you * Hajime gave him clothes.For him,Eita looked very attractive in green.He felt guilty for yesterday  
Eita knew he'd say something like "thank you, baby" so he dressed in silent.They stood close together like last night,but didn't let anything else happen.Semi with Iwaizumi sat down at table and ate breakfast.It was extremely awkward.None of them knew what to say because they were only thinking about bed.  
* A truce between teams?Good idea * Iwaizumi was playing with a fork.He had enough silence  
* We can arrange a meeting *  
* We'll finally have friends *  
* We too * He imagined Shiratorizawa's reaction to his idea.Chaos and aggression  
They didn't know how to talk and avoided eye contact.Iwaizumi looked at the room and realized that Semi still hides many secrets.He can take care of the house and cook.It was hard to find a flaw.Can even kiss,even though never did.  
* I'm still impressed with your idea of a living room *  
* You're welcome * Eita didn't see anything unusual about it  
* Why don't you come to me one day and make a revolution there? *  
* Maybe someday *  
* I'll try to arrange time for you * Hajime made Eita smile and blush  
* I wonder how you live * Suggested that wanted to go to him  
* I have the same bed as Oikawa *  
* It's nice to know * Semi concluded that somewhere else Iwaizumi would look just as good  
* It's often empty.I don't like sleeping alone * He smiled a little and pointed a fork at him  
* Hajime * Eita felt like was invited on a night date.He hardly had to refuse  
* I know.Forgive me *  
They "woke up".Even talking about furniture has turned into flirting.They started cleaning up the table.It was ten o'clock this morning.Semi knew it was time to go home.Iwaizumi took parts of sofa to balcony to ventilate.They completely forgot about it.Eita decided to wash bedding slept in with Hajime.Then will have a clear conscience.Besides,he wouldn't want to sleep too in used bedding.every minute he got lost in his mind.A sustained war of positive and negative feelings.It'll be hard for him to keep it a secret.  
* So what now? * Iwaizumi returned to the bedroom  
* I don't know.I'll tell mine that I taught you how to play guitar * Eita stood back to him  
* Good idea.This stays between us.Let's pretend it was just an ordinary night.Nothing happened * Hajime felt the same way,and for their common good he proposed to forget about it.He knew that Matsukawa wouldn't tell anyone about anything  
* Exactly * Eita sighed with pain  
They first looked at naked bed,then at each other.Semi noticed that Iwaizumi's shirt is dirty and Iwaizumi noticed that Semi's shirt is badly fastened.They only noticed it because were looking at their bodies.  
* Stain *  
* Buttons *  
They checked if other one was telling the truth.Hajime quickly took off his shirt and helped Eita improve his buttons.When he started to button up,he realized he wanted the last time he saw his body.Ace took his clothes off quickly.Pinch server busy looking at his muscles reacted nothing.They knew they would do wrong.Hajime lay down on the bed and Eita on him.The series of goodbye kisses had to be special.Semi and Iwaizumi didn't regret it and they regretted it at the same time.Test was not a good idea.Pinch server put his head on ace's chest.  
* Fuck * Said together.They didn't know why wanted it so much then  
They were lying hugged for a few minutes.Didn't say anything and didn't want to look at each other.A touch alone was enough.Then Eita got up and put on a new shirt.He like rhythm of his heart.Shiratorizawa player didn't know where homophobe from yesterday was.  
" I'm gonna go "  
With the keys in his hand,he quickly kissed him again on the mouth goodbye.Then he walked to the door.While was free,he sat under a broken elevator and waited for him to have the energy to come home.Just a minute later,Semi started to miss Iwaizumi.He didn't want to move from there.Smell of shirt made everything difficult.


End file.
